


Rayvin Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, just rated Teen for language, kisses better, nice guy ray and asshole ray too, superhero au, that home feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rayvin Drabbles that were written a while ago for a close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-Ray and Vav

**Author's Note:**

> Superheroes AU

He was your partner in crime or, rather, against crime. The two of you spent almost every waking moment together as most superhero duos did. Plus, he was one of your best friends. He had the greatest sense of humour and put up with your shit. A lot of your shit. Even when no one else would. Ray was the most patient person you had ever known. He was wonderful.

Maybe that was what caused you to kiss him one night after a successful fight against some villain you don’t even remember the name of. Maybe that was what made you smile when he didn’t freak out. Maybe that was what made you happy when he held your hand on the flight home, grounded you. Or maybe it was that he was your X-Ray, and there was no one Vav could ever trust more.


	2. Nice Guy Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written when the discovery of Gavin's C.O.V. was still new.

Gavin’s chamber of victory was so empty. You could whisper and it would echo back at you, louder than ever. It bothered him sometimes. Sometimes he’d get so minged there was nothing he could do but leave and set something on fire or set off the creeper- just to watch something go down with fireworks. That’s how he was currently, upset over a small room which held something that was originally his invention in the first place. He made it and they didn’t like it at the time. Now they all fought over it. They all wanted it. It annoyed him.

Geoff usually found him in this mood before anyone else, but today was different. Today Ray found him first. Gavin didn’t really care who found him, he just wanted to be left alone to do nothing but be minged about it. Ray wouldn’t let that happen though. He sat down next to him even when Gavin glared at him. This fucker was the one who earned them the most after all. After a full minute, Ray finally said one thing, “You know, winning the Tower of Pimps only has worth because you gave it worth. Gave birth to it.”

"Which means I should be able to bloody win it more than one damned time." He bit back, quickly switching to a different game. Maybe he could do something else while Geoff built the next Things To Do. He didn’t want any part of it.

"Vav, a thousand towers of gold isn’t worth one of you." Ray said casually, switching over to his desk and starting his computer up. "Besides, you don’t win because you’re having too much fun setting Jack’s house on fire or trying to kill us all with a ravine trap."

Taking a moment, Gavin laughed. “A Ray-vine?” Ray was right though. Towers or not, the let’s plays were fun. It was great to watch people fall for his traps or play a game that he and Geoff had built. “Thanks Ray.”

"Yeah, well, you know. Nice guy Ray."


	3. What-A-Home

So maybe What-A-Burger wasn’t the most expensive restaurant. Or the nicest fast food chain. Or even the best food in the neighborhood of the office. But after being in England for so long, it was nice to have something that screamed America. It was nice to have a group of them just all go. Even if there wasn’t everyone, he didn’t need that. The hugs were nice too. The one from Geoff that made him really feel like he was home here, and the one from Ray that made him really feel like he was loved here.

So maybe Barbara sitting in a booth by herself, holding direct eye contact with the person who just made her food, taking her first bite and saying “What A Burger” was so terrible it was funny. Especially when the clerk only shook his head in exasperation- like it wasn’t the first time someone had done it. It was better than the repeated Bowl joke. 

So maybe just hanging out in a place with his adopted family and friends was nice. Especially when Ray held his hand under the table and gave him a smile that said how glad he was that Gavin was home. So maybe it was just nice to be home, in Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I ever ate at What-A-Burger, I had an intense staring contest with the server because I said "Wow, what a BURGER" as loud as I could.
> 
> I've never been back there since.


	4. Jumping Fences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's poor leg.

There was no way you could be too old to jump fences. Not when you’d been doing it most of your life just to get somewhere. It almost just became a part of your person. Oh you need to go somewhere but there’s a big ass fence blocking your way? Jump it. Maybe there was such a thing as not being careful enough to jump fences though. Or maybe Ray’s jump just sucked because a person can’t be good at everything. Either way his leg was torn up and bloody.

It wasn’t all bad though. After all, with each wound came something special. Gavin had picked up an interesting habit from the Ramsey’s about wounds. First he bothered Ray to clean it and get it bandaged. When they decided it was fine without a bandage, he made a weird comment about giving the leg to Gavin. Ray laughed along and said sure, holding it up. Maybe Gavin was just being stupid. Or maybe not, Ray discovered- because the brit leaned down and kissed it. Said something about infecting the wound with hope so it’d get better sooner than later.

So maybe jumping fences was worth it. Even when Ray ate shit.


	5. In The Dog House

It made Gavin laugh. Ray was in a dog kennel that was no where close to being big enough to fit him, and Gavin was laughing at him. Gavin was filming him and just giggling. Straight out giggling. That laugh was the best part of his day. It meant the brit was actually enjoying himself, and Ray couldn’t really ask for much more. Just as long as he was happy, right?


	6. The Skin On Your Wrist (Pt 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au- all people have their soulmate's name written on their wrist. They appear only after you met your soulmate.

He slides his finger across his wrist gliding over the name that had made a home on his wrist not too long ago: ‘Gavin Free’. It feels odd to look down on a name that had suddenly appeared out of no where- especially for someone who didn’t even want a tattoo. Even if it was normal for it to happen; one look at Geoff’s and Griffon’s or Lindsay’s and Michael’s wrists would prove that.

The weirdest thing about his appearing, was that he had already met Gavin. They’d known each other for a while before this even came. What made the world suddenly go “Oh hey by the way this twit is your soul mate”? Slapping his Achievement Hunter band back over the name, he pulls up his controller to start setting up for today’s recording. Name or no name, he has work to do.

It helps that Gavin comes in a minute later, taking over set up. It helps that he wants to make sure Ray didn’t forget to hit record again. It shocks him though, when he first sees it. The name he sees on Gavin’s wrist. Ray goes silent  
as the other rambles on, before catching the wrist- the wrist with his name on it!- in his hand and smiling.


	7. Told You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Geoff is like a father figure.(Burnie too!)

Gavin was nervous. Ray was calm and was trying his best to keep Gavin calm, but there was only so much he could do to get the Brit out of his own head. He just wanted Geoff to be okay with them. Wanted to share the happiness they had with the family he’d claimed in America as his own. So Ray could understand why Gavin was worried, even if there wasn’t really a need to be.

When they had told Geoff, he congratulated them and told them the Let’s Play recording planned for that day. Ray just smiled when proved right- Gavin had nothing to worry about.


	8. Set Up

It was a total set up. It was just supposed to be a group of them hanging out together, watching some show or playing some video game. It was just supposed to be a gathering that possibly ended with a trip to a bar.

It was not supposed to be Gavin and Ray left alone.

It was never supposed to be this. The group was not supposed to give each other sly looks as they left, couple by couple. But it’s what it was anyways, so they had to do something. They watched a show together. Used it as a cover to watch each other, more likely.

It was a nice night that never really went beyond friendly terms- Gavin just could not flirt. Not without a couple beers first. Ray just didn’t really think he should. Even with their oversights, the night was still one of the best times they had.

 

It was not supposed to be anything but a group gathering, but it meant more to them than that at the end.


	9. The Skin On Your Wrist (Pt 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's point of view.

It didn’t matter that Ray’s name was on his wrist long before he ever met the man, the name always had given him comfort. Ever since the writing showed up, it served as Gavin’s companion through everything. Bad break up? No worries, the name is still there. The name’ll never leave. Leaving everything behind to join Rooster Teeth? No problem, the writing will never fade. The only time his companion ever caused him an issue was when Ray started working there.  
Luckily for him, slap bands were more than enough to cover the friend he once knew. Kept it hidden well too, Gavin never thought he’d appreciate a simple accessory so much. Or at least, he thought it was doing a good job until Ray caught his wrist.


	10. They're family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite Rayvin, more of a family

Achievement Hunter was an office closer to family then friends. Geoff was their Daddy, the founder of the idea and the one who kept them in work. He took care of giving them work and approving of everything. Jack was their Mother, there since the beginning to help out and support- as long as everything was still kept orderly. He took charge of organizing the office without even thinking about it, he just couldn’t deal with tangled cords or games strewn about. Only thing he wouldn’t touch was the other people’s desk. Ryan was like their eldest son, the most responsible one who had a lot more to him than what it seemed. He helped all the others, and kept the family together when the ‘parents’ couldn’t. Gavin was their adopt foreign son, just younger than Ryan. He caused chaos, annoyed his parents, but brought his family laughs they wouldn’t have otherwise. He edited a lot, and helped build a lot for their ideas- keeping him close with his father. Michael was their middle child, who had a short fuse and stop caring what the rest of the family though of him. He helped them start something that changed their whole careers by just wanted to share gamin with his Daddy. He used his anger to keep gathering the audience and entertain them when they couldn’t be bothered to watch a half an hour video. Caleb was their second youngest who had moved away when he could. He still kept everyone in touch, and helped bring their family closer to the audience that supports them. Ray was their youngest, bringing all of the silliest references and the only actual skill at gaming which allowed him to constantly get away with things as only the youngest can. Someone had to win all the time- and the genes deemed it to be Ray.

They were closer to family then friends, but they knew that it wasn’t just each other that made that happen. It was the support of the audience that even made Achievement Hunter possible to be a job.


	11. Worst Date Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the podcast story of pizza thievery!

That motherfucker. That was his pizza and that motherfucker just took it and kept arguing with the waitress over it. The poor woman. At least she was nice enough to give him another pizza, even if he had to wait an hour and a half for it. With everything settled and the movie over, one thing was for certain.

Ray was the worst date Gavin had ever had.


End file.
